


Closer

by NekoKamiHime (NikkoKamiHime)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DJ Otabek Altin, Exotic Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Smut, daddybek, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkoKamiHime/pseuds/NekoKamiHime
Summary: When Otabek Altin starts as the new DJ for the club that Yuri Plisetsky works for, what will happen when Yuri discovers that the DJ has been watching him the whole night?





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's signature song is "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails (Because I feel like Yuri would be into the rebellious and wild Rock feel of this song)
> 
> The song Otabek plays for him is "No Type" by Rae Sremmurd (Because I feel like Otabek would lowkey really be into Hip Hop and Trap) (Also it's his own remix in my HC, with the bass boosted, slightly slower speed, etc.)

The clock struck 7:30 as a man with short black hair and wearing a leather jacket stepped into the club Yuri was currently working at. He noticed the man right off as he’d walked through the door, sunglasses still covering his eyes, his presence somehow drawing Yuri in like a magnet. Somehow, he could still feel the burn of his fiery gaze even from behind those shades, making his 18-year-old heart flutter for the exact second and a half he’d captured Yuri’s emerald eyes in his own, and then just went back to following Chris, the owner of the club, around, pretending Yuri had never even existed at all. It was a strange feeling, this attraction. He’d never felt anything like it before, and he didn’t know how to deal with it, so he pushed it deep down inside himself and focused himself on his work. He bent over the bar, wiping down the old, beaten up wood, watching as the water added a brief slick sheen to it while he tried desperately to ignore the way he felt the small hairs on the back of his neck burn under the watchful eyes of the man, who he knew had been glancing in his direction the whole time Chris was trying to give him the tour. He knew not because he’d been looking, but because Chris talked so loud you’d have to be deaf not to hear him praising and gloating in the luxury Exotic dance club he owned and everyone and everything in it. Pompous asshole.

Almost a full ten minutes later, well after Yuri had zoned out while he was cleaning, he felt a gentle weight plop on his shoulder suddenly, making him jump and drop the glass he had been wiping up, spraying broken glass and shards of it spraying onto the floor. “Jesus Fuck, Chris!” he cursed, jumping back from the miniature explosion, “What have I told you about messing with me while I’m busy?!” the small man seethed. When he looked up he saw the smug face of his boss smiling down on him, and the dull, emotionless stare of the mystery man, his gaze still burning a blush into Yuri’s cheeks as he made eye contact with him yet again, except now that they were closer he could make out the shape of his eyes from behind his designer shades. He wondered what color they were.

“Now, now Plisetsky, is that any way to speak to your boss in front of a stranger?” Chris chided in his slightly slurred accent, clearly relishing any chance to further embarrass his youngest employee. “You weren’t daydreaming again, were you? Oh what a pity and a waste that is, Plisetsky, you know you can’t afford to be anywhere else right now, so why bother even dreaming of it?” Yuri clenched his fist at those words. “I was just going to introduce you to our newest addition,” Chris gestured to the man standing beside him. “This is Mr. Altin. He will be our new DJ since our other one apparently has lost his mind and ran off to go elope with his girlfriend and try for a ‘better life’ as if there is any better life than this…” He chuckled, a sick sound that made Yuri want to vomit immediately. At least it would make his Vile boss go away. “Now, I trust you will take good care of him and give him anything he needs to make him happy. Just don’t get him too drunk. We need him at least halfway sober in order to play a good set.  
  
Yuri nodded and looked the other direction, trying to avoid either of their gazes. “Yeah,” he huffed quietly, “Whatever.”

Chris ruffled his hair affectionately and Yuri scowled. “That’s a good boy…” he chimed. “Now, I’m off to go get myself ready for opening. I’d suggest you do the same here soon. You’re our most requested dancer after all…”  
  
Yuri growled even more intensely as Chris walked away, watching his boss’s back with a gaze aimed to kill. When he turned around to pick up the glass he noticed that the man was already on his knees, bent over picking up the sharp pieces with a careful grip. “Hey,” he gathered his courage and bent down with him, gathering the fragments in his own hands, “You don’t have to do that. You’re not low enough in the hierarchy. You’re the DJ, they actually need you. I’m a dancer, I can be replaced. That’s why I do all the _dirty_ work. Chris uses these kind of jobs to remind us of our places. He’s especially hard on me because I’m the star dancer. I get the most attention, so apparently I need the most discipline.” He grumbled as he picked up more glass, putting it in the trash bin under the bar.

“That’s barbaric,” the man spoke for the first time. Yuri fought desperately to keep from blushing as he took it in. It was slightly deeper than he expected, but still pleasant and smooth, almost like coffee, Yuri thought. It was only when he looked up to find Altin’s fist outstretched towards his hands that he realized he had been quiet, and probably staring at the man for several minutes. He looked from his own hands, grasping at the remaining pieces of glass to Altin’s fist confusedly. “The trash bin is too far away,” he explained briefly. “Can you throw these away for me?”  
Yuri nodded, “Yeah, sure,” and placed his hands in a cup formation under Altin’s fist, catching all the broken glass as he turned it over and released it into Yuri’s hands. He threw the glass away, but was careless as he brushed it away from his fingers and he jerked back suddenly, screeching, “FUCK!” as he pulled his hand out of the bin to examine the sharp pain he’d felt, and found a small stream of blood pouring from his left palm.

Altin jumped a little at the sudden exclamation, but stood up and made his way over to where Yuri was, cradling his hand softly and cursing under his breath as he looked for a rag. “Let me see,” he motioned for Yuri to extend his hand to him but Yuri refused.

“It’s no big deal,” he argued. “It’s just a small cut and I have other things to do. You do too!” He huffed as Altin waved all these excuses off and took his hand in his own grasp and examined the wound.

“Relax…” he murmured offhandedly, and reached into his jacket pocket for something. When he pulled it out he had a brightly colored red paisley handkerchief in it, and he began softly wrapping it around Yuri’s hand to stop the bleeding.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but put up with the attention. “Why do you even have that thing, Altin? And why are you suddenly acting all like a nursemaid, huh? You barely even know me! I don’t need your help! I’m fine!” he huffed.

Altin only chuckled as he finished tying the handkerchief. “The handkerchief is kindof a biker thing,” he explained, gently letting Yuri’s hand go. “The nursing thing is a little more complicated. I have a little sister that I practically raised on my own ever since our parents died. And it’s also another biker thing as well.” the edges of his lips absentmindedly turned up into a small smile as he talked about his sister. “And another thing, don’t call me Altin. You’re not my boss, and you’re not my subordinate here either. We’re equals here, so you should at least call me by my name.” he extended his other hand. “It’s Otabek, by the way. Anymore questions…?” He clearly fumbled around in his brain trying to find Yuri’s name, even though he hadn’t been told it yet and Yuri smiled.  
“It’s Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky,” He laughed a little as he shook Otabek’s hand with his uninjured hand.

“Yuri…” his name sounded so much better coming out of Otabek’s mouth, he thought. “It was nice meeting you Yuri,” Otabek smiled back. “I’ll see you round.” He chuckled a little as he dropped Yuri’s hand and walked away.

Yuri couldn’t help from grinning as he thought to himself, _Oh yes you will_.

————————

The slow rhythmic jolts of music beats echoed throughout the club as Yuri emerged from the changing room. He had spent at least twenty minutes perfecting his smoky eyes and making sure his eyeliner was so sharp it could cut a bitch. It wasn’t like he had put in extra effort for Otabek. No. Certainly not that. He spent the whole time he was walking out to the stage trying to convince himself of that.

“Plisetskyyyy,” Chris called, his voice in a singsongy tone. That never meant anything good.

He groaned and pulled his black silk dressing robe closer. “What do you want, Chris?”

Chris tilted his head a little at the less than happy tone he’d received. “Aww. Is my little kitten displeased?” He smirked.

Yuri glared and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed. “Just get to the point! I go on in two minutes!”

His boss only shook his head, still smiling, as he continued, “Don’t worry. This is something you’ll like. We’re taking you off the front after your first performance, people are starting to think we’re working you too hard.”

“So that means…?” he tilted his head in confusion. Where was he supposed to dance if he wasn’t on the front pole, up on a pedestal away from the world?

Chris smiled, pleased. “Finally, you’re asking the right questions. You’re getting a break, and you’ll move to the far back right pole. It’s away from all the attention, but closer to the people, so I hope you still know how to deal with them.” He eyed him with a rare instance of sincere concern.

“Don’t worry,” he bit his thumb to distract himself as he thought about the time that one of the customers had overstepped their bounds and jumped onstage and started trying to grab Yuri without his permission. “I can still throw one motherfucker of a punch, and a strong kick if I need to. Thanks for worrying though.”

Chris sighed and let a small genuine smile show through, “Don’t mention it. Now get your ass out there and shake it for the people that pay to see it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and laughed a little as his boss walked away. His fingers made their way to the ties on his robe and he took a deep breath as he let the silk slide down his bare back, briefly hugging his skin. The cold air on his mostly bare body, clad only with a light lilac and black thong and a small gold chain necklace, made him shiver a little, and he brought his hands to his arms, rubbing a them absentmindedly while he waited to go on. He had other things to worry about than being a little cold. The pole to the far back right side wasn’t only just the closest to the crowd, it was the pole closest to the DJ’s booth.

“Yurio, you’re on! Your song is starting!” the voice of one of the other popular dancers at this particular club, Yuuri Katsuki, reached his ear and he grumbled in slight annoyance at the nickname. Yuuri had known Yuri ever since he’d first started dancing here a year ago. The nickname “Yurio” was how most of the dancers referred to him because it was decided that since Yuuri was not only the oldest dancer of the club and the husband of a very renowned Mafia boss, one who happened to provide most of the funds to keep this club open, that Yuuri would keep his name and the “new meat” would have to change his. When he thought about it, Yurio wasn’t really the worst thing he could have came up with, especially given Yuri’s very turbulent yet affectionate relationship with the older dancer and his husband, Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri grinned as he heard the normal music of the club die away and the beat of his signature song came on and he knew he was ready. “Hold my robe, Katsudon!” he thew his robe and ran up to the curtain, stopping just short of it and taking a breath to steady himself as he took long teasing strides down the catwalk as the crowd cheered. He was truly a crowd favorite, and the energy the crowd gave him the energy he needed to perform. As he made his way to his pole he blew a few kisses before he struck his pose and started to weave his body around the pole. The wild beats of his signature song flooded his veins and he started to feel himself ascending to another plane.

He swung his hips in time with the music, moving his body as if it was fluid. This was something only _he_ could do. While the rest of his customers might want to see him as an angelic little boy, only he could choose his signature act, as each dancer had their own that they picked the music for and choreographed. His was titled, “Welcome To The Madness,” and used the song, “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails. It was this stark contrast to the club’s normal kind of vibe that had given him so much attention, and he still wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. It didn’t matter to him though, as he rolled his hips and swung his head to the beat of the tune, climbing the poll and rolling his hips against it. As he swung around it, landing on his feet, he noticed Otabek watching from his booth and sent him a direct wink and blew him a kiss as he continued his body rolls, smirking at the young man the whole time. He didn’t even have to think about what he was doing. When he was up on that pole centerstage, dancing to his favorite song, he felt like he was the only person in the world that mattered. No one could take that from him. Always in this act, everyone loved him. And he allowed himself to enjoy it.

As the song faded to a close and he came to a stop, allowing his muscles to finally rest, he took big gulping breaths as the audience erupted into applause like they did every night. This was his time, he was the star, and he got to live like this every night, people throwing money at him, idolizing him, _worshipping_ him. This was what he lived for. It might have meant that most of his customers probably wondered what it was like to fuck him when they went home, and sure he’d have a permanent place in his fans heads while they touched themselves. But hey, what was that to him when it was _his_ face, _his_ attention, _him_ they wanted every night?! A person could get drunk on that kind of thinking. And, fuck, Yuri always did.

While the club went dark for a quick intermission in between acts, he made his way to the bar, a fat stack of ones in his thong by the time he made his way there, which was a feeling he’d grown used to, but would never be comfortable. He pulled a few out of the side band near his outer thigh and handed it to Yuuko, the bartender. She slid him his usual shot of vodka and he downed it quickly while fending off his many adoring fans.  
  
“Yurio,” he heard the voice of another fellow dancer, Phichit, beckon him, “It’s almost time to go on for normal dancing now. 10 minute block, then you’re on individual clients with private dances for 20, then back out here until closing. Got it?”

Yuri nodded. “Da. Spasibo, Chulanont.”

Phichit smiled, “No problem, Plisetsky.” He hopped off the stage and spent a few seconds hyping up the crowd as he made his way over to Yuri. “I’d watch out for that new DJ, the Altin guy. He’s been eyeing you this whole time.”

Yuri blushed and stuttered, “R-really?”

Phichit nodded. “He’s a real looker, but be careful. He looks like he could be quite the heartbreaker.” He winked.

Yuri sniggered, “I don’t have a heart, Chulanont, but your concern warms the dark cold pit where it should be…” he patted Phichit’s shoulder. “Have fun, but don’t break too many pretty hearts yourself.”

Phichit laughed, shouting, “No promises!” as Yuri walked away.

He walked past Otabek on his way to the changing room and he found Phichit was right. He could feel Otabek’s gaze burning him the whole time. He took two minutes to change his thong to a black one with slightly sheerer material, paired with fishnets, and a black leather choker around his neck. As he made his way to the pole where he’d be dancing for the next block, he made sure he held Otabek’s gaze with his own the whole time, making sure his gaze was harsh, unmoving, cold, asserting he was the one in control. When he reached the pole, he slid one hand up and down the expanse of it gingerly with his fingertips. He noticed the music Otabek was playing was very slow, deliberate beats, a complete opposite from his own taste. He smirked at the challenge as an idea started to form in his mind. The biker would pay dearly for that.

He reached his other hand up to his hair and swiftly pulled his hair down from his previous half bun and threw the hair tie in Otabek’s direction. The other man never took his eyes off Yuri once, not even to watch where the small projectile went. His flame lit brown eyes were devouring Yuri in every way possible. Yuri grinned at this, giving Otabek a quick wink as he began to dance.  
  
His hips rolled with the slow rhythm, exaggerated movements matching the beat, keeping the pole behind him. He could feel the slight chill of the metal against his bare back when it briefly brushed against it. He let the music tell him what to do, the song flowing through his veins as he stepped around the pole making small circles with his hips the whole way. When he’d made it all the way around, his back to Otabek, he flicked his head to look over his shoulder at the man through his eyelashes as he body rolled towards the metal. He thought he saw the slightest smirk starting to play across the older man’s face. Perfect.

The beat dropped and he slid himself down the pole, rolling around to dance on the floor. He crawled around, throwing his body in circles and clawing at the ground like an animal, rolling around once more to a kneeling position. Normally he’d try to hide any signs of fatigue, not wanting to make the customers think he was weak, but as he grasped the pole with his head thrown back, small hairs sticking to his face from sweat, he allowed himself to gasp for a few seconds, making sure Otabek could see the faint red of a blush on his cheeks from exhaustion. He noticed that the man even through his crossed arms and stony expression was blushing a little as well as Yuri body rolled to a standing position.

He’d gotten what he wanted, but the dance must go on. As he stood, he jumped and swung himself around the pole, loving the slight cool feeling against his skin as he grasped onto the pole with his legs, posing for a few seconds, then allowing himself to slip a little as he transitioned into a new position. The crowd clapped and a few more dollar bills rained down but Yuri didn’t care about all of that. The only thing he cared about as the song faded to a close was whether or not Otabek was still watching. As the lights faded and he gasped to catch his breath after coming down he scanned the room. He happily found that those brown eyes had never faltered for even a second and he returned the smug smirk that the older man held on his face. He was so confident and happy that he didn’t even care that someone else had came up to the DJ to try and flirt with him. He only laughed a little and took a short swig from his water bottle and threw himself into the next dance.

When that song faded too and the lights came up for a slight intermission he hopped down from his pedestal and made his way over to the DJ, slapping him on the shoulder as he walked by. He leaned in and whispered, “How did it feel, watching me up there? Did you enjoy the show?” in a low voice in the man’s ear, making sure to drawl out his accent to it’s extreme. “I want an answer before I leave tonight, _Otya_. Don’t disappoint.” Laughing to himself as he made his way back to the bar for another shot of Vodka before heading to the back. He hated that he wouldn’t be able to see Otabek for another twenty minutes, but he took it in stride. It would give him time to think of his answer. He’d already decided he wanted to tease the man to his limits. What he wouldn’t do to have those strong hands all over him.

The private room he was ushered to was one of the basically soundproof luxurious ones, that way of a customer had a specific request for a song they wouldn’t have to deal with the loud music of the main club fighting for dominance. It was dark inside, only a few fairy lights to combat the thick shadows surrounding him. “Hello?” he ventured, but there was no response. Well that sucked. It looked like his customer had disappeared on him. Oh, well. It was their loss. He wasn’t the one that wasted good money on twenty minutes alone with him only to chicken out at the end. He let out a sigh, thinking back to the whole night so far. He’d become so drunk on the feeling of Otabek’s eyes on him, he’d forgotten what it was like to feel that confident, that happy, that _lustful_. What was worse was that this pressure inside him had been building up all night.

As those thoughts came to him he felt a slight tightening in his underwear. _Shit!_ What was he supposed to do now? He tried everything he could think of to get it to go down, thinking of his grandma, of puppies, kittens even, but nothing seemed to work. All he could focus on was the searing heat of Otabek’s gaze and how very aroused it made him feel. He almost felt bad for reaching one hand down towards his underwear and starting to palm himself, but he couldn’t help it. As he let out a small moan he covered his mouth with his free hand. He felt himself get harder and harder with each small movement his hand made as he thought about the other man.

He threw his head back and allowed himself to let out a few moans, keeping them in was just too much. “Otabek…” he moaned into his hand. He reached his hand into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his dick and pumping himself a little. He relished in the pleasurable feelings as they spread throughout him, his breath getting faster and heavier as he continued to touch himself. All he could think about as he did this was the thought of the DJ watching him. He envisioned Otabek’s lips, what they would feel like on his own, and he wondered what it would feel like to have them around his cock. _Fuck!_ He thought. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, fantasizing about a guy he just met, but there was just something about that feeling he got as he moaned out Otabek’s name that he knew would send him over the edge. “Shit!”

There was a knock at the door and Yuri heard the voice he’d been playing over and over inside his own head, only this time it was right outside his door. “Yuri, are you okay?” Otabek yelled overtop the noise.

“Y-yeah!” Yuri half moaned and hurried to try and make himself look presentable, but before he could even worry about the state of disarray he was in, Otabek walked in the door. He turned his back to the older man so as to try to hide his boner, but before he could form a coherent sentence he felt the warmth of Otabek’s hand on his shoulder.

“Chris heard that the client bailed on you, so he went looking for you. He says you normally don’t bother to stay in the rooms once you’ve been stood up and go back to the bar… But you didn’t come out, so I got worried and came to check on you. I heard strange noises and you cursing so I came in. Look, I know I’ve been looking at you all night but I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Otabek’s voice was so sincere and sweet that Yuri couldn’t help himself.

He turned around and looked Otabek right in the eyes, pushing aside everything that he knew was wrong about this situation and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. “Weren’t you paying attention to the dance I performed for you?” He leaned up next to Otabek’s ear and whispered, “Those eyes of yours, the way it felt with them on only me, you had me practically begging for you.” He leaned in, checking Otabek’s eyes for permission, and when he got it he pulled the man down to him, their lips meeting for the first time in a sweet, yet passionate dance. Otabek’s lips were soft and tasted like cigarettes and dark ale mixed with the Vodka he knew was most certainly still on his breath. He pulled Yuri in closer, one hand tangling it in his long blonde hair, the other practically clawing his back as he slowly began to slip tongue into the kiss. Yuri moaned slightly at this and his dick started to throb from the overload of arousal. “You never answered my question,” he said in between gasps of air as they broke apart.

Otabek picked him up and pressed him against the wall, kissing him again, much more feverishly this time. The thin layer of stubble on his face scraped Yuri’s cheeks as their lips met in a rough, uncoordinated battle for dominance. The blonde moaned as the DJ ground himself into Yuri, and the younger man could feel his own erection through his jeans. “It’d be much more fun,” Otabek said in a breathy voice, “If you let me show you how you, up on that pole, dancing only for me made me feel…” He growled in Yuri’s ear and Yuri whimpered. “You sure you want this?” he asked in his low, deep kazakh accent, “Because it felt a little like this.”

Yuri couldn’t help himself but for mewling a little as he felt Otabek’s hand on his dick, palming him through the think fabric. “Yes!” he moaned out an answer, his dick twitching at the feeling. “I’ve w-wanted y-you, _fuck!_ This wh-whole _night!_ ” He barely managed to get the sentence out as Otabek continued to gingerly stroke his dick through the fabric, clearly enjoying every little moan he got out of him.

“You sure are sensitive already,” Otabek shook made a low tsk-ing sound with his teeth and tongue as he slipped his hand into Yuri’s underwear.

“Ah-!” Yuri moaned and impulsively ground himself into the man’s touch, craving the friction. He wanted to form a reply to Otabek’s statement, but he couldn’t think clearly through the waves of pleasure as they flowed through him as the DJ started to jerk him off. “Fuck! Otabek!”

The DJ smirked, clearly pleased with his work. “You must’ve been thinking about this very same situation while you jerked yourself off earlier, am I right, _Yuratchka_?” he drawled. “You were thinking about what it would feel like to have my fingers around your cock, weren’t you?”

Yuri whimpered as he felt Otabek slow down, “No, Don’t stop!” He moaned, trying to grind himself against the other man, but Otabek held him firmly against the wall. “ _Please!_ ” he begged.

“No, I want an answer…” the older man drawled out, his breath in Yuri’s ear sending shivers down his spine.

He ran his finger down Yuri’s shaft, teasing him, and the feeling was enough to send him into a moaning, squirming mess. “ _Yes!_ ” he moaned. “Yes, I was thinking about _you!_ ”

“Good.” Otabek said decisively and moved Yuri forward so that he could slip his other hand down the back of Yuri’s underwear. At first he only cupped Yuri’s ass as he continued to jerk him off, kissing him as well, trying to silence some of Yuri’s loud desperate moans.

But the blonde couldn’t help but let out a mewled, “ _Shit!_ ” as the older man slipped a finger in to tease his opening. “Ah-! Otabek!” he moaned, and rocked himself on his fingers, stretching himself open for him. “Fuck me!”

“Kotyenok likes that does he?” Otabek sang in his ear and Yuri practically melted, but he nodded. The DJ let him down and flipped him around so that he was facing the wall, and pulled his underwear down, giving him easy access to Yuri’s opening. He immediately stuck two fingers in and began to pump them in and out of him rhythmically in time with his fingers still wrapped around Yuri’s cock.

Yuri moaned a high pitched, breathless, “ _Fuck!_ ” as Otabek mercilessly stretched him open with his fingers, but he took it all, clawing desperately at the wall in front of him to keep himself standing as he fucked himself on Otabek’s fingers. He could feel himself reaching the edge, moaning, “ _Beka!_ F-fuck! Ah-!” as he rocked himself back and forth.

“Look at you, Yuratchka, moaning, mewling my name, holding onto the wall for dear life because you can barely stand. It’s beautiful.” Otabek whispered in his ear.

As a third finger entered him he moaned out, “Fuck me Otabek! I want you inside me!”

The older man chuckled, “I thought you’d never ask…” Yuri heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and within a few seconds he felt Otabek’s hard cock filling him.

“Mhmp!” he muffled a moan with his hand as he felt Otabek’s dick slip inside him. “Yes!” he mewled as Otabek began to move inside him, slow at first, but then faster.

“Fuck, Yuri!” the DJ groaned and Yuri almost came just from that sound. “Oh god yes, you feel so good!” He felt Otabek pick up the pace even more.

“Oh God, Otabek!” Yuri moaned as Otabek grabbed him around the waist and fucked him even harder. He knew at this point that he was just fucking himself on Yuri, but it didn’t matter. The sight that Yuri got as he turned to look over his shoulder of Otabek, head slightly back, eyes closed, face read and beaded with sweat as he used Yuri for his pleasure was enough to make him close his own eyes as another wave of intense pleasure washed over him. “Fuck me, yes! Ah-!”

Otabek’s gasps started to grow into fully voiced moans as he mercilessly pounded into the blonde. “Yuri, Yuri I’m gonna come!” he warned.

“Come! Come inside me!” Yuri called as he felt his own release approaching. “Ah, AH! _Fuck! OTABEK!_ ” he called as he drove himself back onto Otabek, the extra motion driving him over the edge.

Otabek wasn’t too far behind, a few seconds after Yuri called out his name he felt his dick twitch inside him, filling him with his cum. He pulled himself out and the two of them took time to catch their breath. “Do you understand now?” Otabek said as he zipped up his pants. “If you ever dance like that for anyone else your punishment will be much worse. I don’t want anyone else thinking they can touch you. I’ll never take my eyes off you, kitten, so you’d better try to stay out of trouble.”

Yuri chuckled a little as he pulled his underwear back up and readjusted himself. “No promises, _Beka_. I can’t be tamed, and that’s something you’ll have to know if you’re gonna try to hook up with me.”

Otabek rolled his eyes a little, but played along. “Whatever,” he chuckled. “My only request, maybe next time you can take me out for coffee or something before you go up on a pole and practically beg me to fuck you. It’s not very gentlemanly of me to do those out of order.” He smiled and gently rubbed Yuri’s head affectionately.

Yuri blushed in embarrassment on having been called out. “Then wanna go get coffee after closing?” He blurted out quickly.

Otabek chuckled again, amused, and pulled Yuri in for another kiss. “Maybe,” he said as he headed for the door. “Just try not to pull anymore tricks like that again, okay?”

“Okay.”

Oh, Yuri _definitely_ would be pulling tricks like that again.

 


End file.
